pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bob Belcher Show (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third season of ''The Bob Belcher Show'' planned to be made by 5537 Cartoon Animation Productions. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Fryguy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Lina Volt - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Sharteneer - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Dr. Lazertag - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Lady Neaforce - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) * Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Jude the Big Evil Guy - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Shanti Fryguy - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Little Bad Wersent - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) * Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * Rude Rullops - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * Josh Swing - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) * Petunia Swing - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) * Jeanette Porter - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) * Sharon Gray - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Alesha Rainier - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Suzie Purdy - Penny (The Rescuers) * Jonathan - Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Episodes # Rosariki Sings Today! (April 30, 1988) # It Was The Best of Times (May 7, 1988) # A Love Makes to Grumpy Bear (May 14, 1988) # Professional Relatives (May 21, 1988) # Slappy Squirrel's A Lot of Memories/Only Was is The Mean Deal (May 28, 1988) # After This so Like You (June 4, 1988) # Fryguys Fun Show Time Excellent (June 11, 1988) # Circus Chaos/The Weather Executive (June 18, 1988) # Treat Heart Pig's Bad Hair Day/Know The Usual Life (June 25, 1988) # The Flying Machine Upside Down/Life Was A Teenage Day (July 2, 1988) # Brave Heart Lion's New Insecure Day/A One Day of A Million (July 9, 1988) # Bob Belchercus/Fryguyland Steps Out (July 16, 1988) # The Sky After Time Funny/Bitter Nature (July 23, 1988) # The Lucky of The Madness Manual/Slappy Squirrel's Day Off (July 30, 1988) # Fryguyland's Core Lights/Some After Like For Everywhere (August 6, 1988) # Escape from the Darkest World/Sweetle Bitter Important Work (August 13, 1988) # Training Level/Teaching Everyone (August 20, 1988) # Social Skills/Very Accident of Penelope Pussycat (August 27, 1988) # Indian Feels/Fryguys Ever Leader Hypnotist (September 3, 1988) # My Roommate Everywhere/Just Right Was Secured (September 10, 1988) # Head Turns/Members Only (September 17, 1988) # The Mean of Fortune Usual/Fryguyland Something Ways (September 24, 1988) # Bob Belcher and Slappy Squirrel Takes A International/Homes In Your Than Ever (October 1, 1988) # High School Takes Vacation/Fryguys' Funny Adventure (October 8, 1988) # Thin Takes/Let's Groove (October 15, 1988) # Mecha-Skippy Squirrel/Special in The Goodness (October 22, 1988) Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Lina Volt Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Rude Rullops Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Josh Swing Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Petunia Swing Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Jeanette Porter Fluttershy's sad smile S1E22-1-.png|Fluttershy as Sharon Gray Snow whiteprincess.jpg|Snow White as Alesha Rainier Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny as Suzie Purdy Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Jonathan Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:5537 Cartoon Animation Productions's Seasons Category:5537 Cartoon Animation Productions's Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3